Holy Knightmare
by epic insanity666
Summary: Humanity has suffered the outbreak, some people being the last hope or our destruction this is a world of horror (UP FOR ADOPTION FOR AUTHORS)
1. Chapter 1

Holy Knightmare

The sky was cold and dark, the memory of a dead man that held every memory close, this man was none other than the god of insanity, Zecromac himself. Sporting an evil grin while floating in complete darkness feeling at home while in his element. Which didn't last long as his vision was brought to a flash of light causing Zecromac to shield his eyes before he flew through the light feeling the instant sensation of falling until it was followed by a thud that slightly sent a painful feeling that dulled with the feeling of rain causing the god to groan as his vision opened showing a destroyed city causing him to lean up to see better

"Is this New York?" questioned the god in confusion looking around while walking forward not noticing the buildings around him echo with growls causing him to finally stop and turn frowning until he could hear footsteps in a running fashion causing him to take a fighting stance before five men ran out with hungry eyes causing the god to lean back as one of them swiped allowing him to kick its head to pieces in one blow leaving him against four of these crazy things that had small scars that showed some type of fungus on various parts of their bodies causing the god to scoff as his right hand became knife like claws grinning insanely as he charged forward ripping off a head and elbowing one to the floor in pieces leaving him against two that both charged like animals until Zecromac roared at them causing them to stop as he stood in annoyance before he sent whips of shadows that turned the men into shreds before he stood alone in the now raining building causing him to howl to the sky alone before he stopped listening for any other growls before he began to run at an inhuman speed, though he wasn't human by nature. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"I wonder where everyone else is" mused Zecromac jumping from car to car until he stopped looking around to search his surroundings stopping at the sight of animals casually walking in a batch of long grass causing Zecromac to smile as he saw a baby Zebra before he stood up straight to jump moving higher than before soaring through the sky until he stopping in midair frowning as he saw a wall crumbled causing him to fly down to see by what looked like dead corpses that were leaking out a green colored hue making him frown as he smelt the substance coughing in disgust while attempting to clear his nose

"Oh Jesus that fucking stinks!" growled Zecromac waving a hand in his face to clear the air before he stopped hearing soft footsteps behind him causing him to reach into his jacket and pull out a black revolver aiming between the eyes of a wolf that snarled

"Oh sorry" joked Zecromac holstering the revolver while the wolf walked by in suspicion, leaving Zecromac alone with the corpses before he sighed

"Well might as well cremate them for pity's sake"

An hour later after preparing to cremate the corpses Zecromac found more of them to burn lighting the fire with respect while not caring if he alerted anything else that saw the smoke cloud making him noticeable as he whistled, walking along a railing on the side of a path not caring if he fell walking for hours before he sighed crouching down before sending himself flying to the skies leaving two imprints behind of where he once stood.

**Ok now I'm sure most of you will be thinking 'will Joel and Ellie be making an appearance'. Well to answer that yes tey will in due time I just need to do some research kay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The city was cold and dark, with no sign of power it was obvious there was no one else around but himself as he continued forward not caring of the growls from below the building causing him to chuckle as he looked down seeing a creature that looked inhuman before the god leaped to another roof making a loud thud as he crouched listening intently before he stood up straight looking to his left and right before he walked to his left seeing the rotting city below causing him to sniff the air before he howled to the moon causing the walkers to stop and look around as the howl echoed before they continued to walk aimlessly before they heard a loud crash followed by the sound of rushing wind as a crater was formed on a road.

Day 1 Sunday, if possible.

The wind was exhilarating as he flew forward smiling as he flipped smiling happily until he heard gunshots causing Zecromac to stop and sniff the air grinning before he flew to a high school making a crater before he zoomed forward towards the shadows just as the ground crumbled making Zecromac sweat as he walked through the hallway stopping before he heard the sounds of growling followed by a girls yelling followed by an older male ones

"Joel, we have to keep moving whatever that was just alerted the hunters!" yelled the girls voice causing Zecromac to frown as he continued forward until he held out a hand to grab a head while hands tried to claw at him until he crushed it with glee

"I like it here" chuckled Zecromac, his eyes glowing as a little girl turned the corner stopping at the sight of Zecromac who vanished into the shadows just as a man ran into view confused as he noticed the fear struck gaze

"Ellie, what happened you look like you've just seen a ghost" spoke Joel shaking the girl before she shook her head and pointed to the corner Zecromac vanished into causing Joel to pull out a rifle aiming it to the hall before they both heard growls below causing them to run not noticing a shadow follow them for minutes until the duo stopped at a dead end turning around to see fifteen of the runners who growled as they charged only to be sent back as a whip of shadows sent them back as Zecromac manifested with a grin howling in laughter as he charged biting down onto a neck while his other hand swiped a head clean off before he lifted the head off throwing it another runner who slipped with the head.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Ellie causing Zecromac to stop and turn showing a bloodied grin before he turned back to the runners morphing his right hand into a blade charging with a growl leaving the two mortals to watch in utter shock as the walls were painted with blood and guts until the slaughter ended allowing Zecromac to lick his mouth tasting the blood as he approached preparing to speak until he felt his head explode leading to Joel holding the rifle with a scowl relaxing until he saw Zecromac's head regrow

"That wasn't nice" commented Zecromac as he cracked his neck into place with a grin before he leaned his head to the left avoiding another gunshot from a frightened Joel

"On your side idiot" yelled Zecromac snatching the rifle from Joel in a flash surprising Ellie as he spun it in his hand like it was a combat knife until he held it firmly holding it out for Joel who took a hesitantly

"And don't even think about shooting me again" said Zecromac before he turned around and walked over the slaughtered corpses before he approached a wall and kicked it to pieces shocking the duo as he casually stepped through the man sized hole humming to himself

"Well you two coming since you shot me and made a loud noise those douchebag's will be here any minute" said Zecromac causing the two to look at each other until Ellie followed after Zecromac causing Joel to hesitate until he heard a far yell causing him to run after the two until he came to a walk looking behind them in worry until he walked into Zecromac

"Why the hell are you just standing, we should be running" yelled Ellie as she began to walk back until Zecromac pulled out a trigger from his Jacket tossing it to Ellie who looked at it oddly

"What the fuck is this?" yelled Ellie in frustration

"Press the button and find out" answered Zecromac confusing Ellie before her thumb pushed down causing the high school to explode shaking the ground and making Joel and Ellie stagger while Zecromac laughed insanely before turning to the duo who looked shocked at his actions before he took the trigger from Ellie who looked at him in shock before he lifted a car that was blocking a road

"Ladies first" offered Zecromac before the two walked by him until he followed

"So where ya heading?" questioned Zecromac


End file.
